The present invention relates to a new and distinct Vitis vinifera (grapevine) variety, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘Tawny Seedless’. The new variety ‘Tawny Seedless’ shows distinctive traits such as high productivity, good flavor, prolonged post-harvest shelf life and robust resistance to rain.
The new variety ‘Tawny Seedless’ is the result of a grapevine breeding program that was commenced in the summer of 2002 in South Africa. The female (seed) parent ‘Red Globe’ and male (pollen) parent ‘Flame Seedless’ were crossed with the hope that they would contribute to desired characteristics of a new variety better than existing red and black seedless varieties. The seedlings from the cross were obtained and ‘Tawny Seedless’ was selected as a promising early ripening red seedless variety.